conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Helsinki, Finland (NC)
|+'Helsingin kaupunki' |- | Coordinates || 19°50′21″N E |- | Province || Nylandia |- | Electoral district || Helsinki |- | Area || 184.47 km² |- | Population as of Density || 1,379,402 Dec 06 7477.6/km² |- | Municipal tax || 15.25 % |} Helsinki is the capital of the state of Finland in the Ugrian Union. Name Helsinki is derived from giants of Scandinavian mythology (hälsing) Name by language: *'Helsinki' in Finnish, English, German etc. *'Helsingi' in Estonian *'Helsinge' in Latvian *'Helsingfors' in Swedish *'Elsinkrokas' in Curonian *'Helsset' in Sami, Skolt and Enarean *'Helsincium' in Latin *'Helsinchio' in Italian *'Jélcinges' in Spanish *'Hel'sinky' in Russian (translitterated) History Subdivisions See: districts and sub-districts of Helsinki Demographics Demographic history *1950: 857,000 *1960: 994,000 *1970: 1,156,000 *1980: 1,442,000 *1990: 1,445,000 *2000: 1,395,000 *2006: 1,379,000 *2008 est: 1,386,000 Transport Public Metro Main article: Helsinki Metro The construction of Helsinki Metro commenced in 1935, in anticipation of Olympic Games planned for 1940. Opening of the first three lines was scheduled for 1940; however, due to the cancellation of the Olympics and World War 2, tunnels were used as air raid shelters and storage rooms. The lines were eventually opened in 1945. Current lines: *Line 1A: Jupperi - Leppävaara - Otaniemi - Keilaniemi - Kamppi - Central Railway Station - Sörnäinen - Itäkeskus - Mellunmäki *Line 1B: Suvisaaristo - Suomenoja - Matinkylä - Keilaniemi - Kamppi - Central Railway Station - Sörnäinen - Itäkeskus - Vuosaari - Vuosaari Harbour *Line 1C: Kauklahti - Suomenoja - Matinkylä - Keilaniemi - Kamppi - Central Railway Station - Sörnäinen - Itäkeskus - Vuosaari - Vuosaari Harbour **''section Kauklahti - Kivenlahti was inaugurated on February 15, 2010'' *Line 2A: Suomenlinna - Kamppi - Pasila - Viikki *Line 2B: Laajasalo - Kamppi - Pasila - Veromies - Helsinki-Vantaa Airport *Line 2C: Laajasalo - Kamppi - Pasila - Veromies - Korso *Line 3: Matinkylä - Otaniemi - Pasila - Sörnäinen *Line 4: Suomenoja - Espoo - Jupperi - Martinlaakso - Veromies - Tikkurila - Mellunmäki - Vuosaari Lines under construction: *new eastern end for Line 1C: Vuosaari-Uutela **''to be opened in May 2010'' *the first section of Line 5: Hevossalmi-Herttoniemi **''construction started in February 2009, to be finished by 2013'' *the first section of Line 6: Meilahti-Kumpula **''construction started in September 2009, to be finished by 2014'' Approved lines: *A rerouting event including: **'Line 5': Hevossalmi - Laajasalo - Herttoniemi - Myllypuro - Mellunmäki (including the present parts of Line 1, Herttoniemi - Siilitie and Myllypuro - Mellunmäki) **New route of Line 1: Herttoniemi - Roihuvuori - Itäkeskus and Line 1A: Myllypuro - Puistola - Veromies *'Line 6': Lauttasaari(line 1) - Meilahti(line 3) - Ilmala - Käpylä(line 2B/C) - Kumpula(line 2A) - Sörnäinen(line 1) - Katajanokka (line 2B/C) - Kaivopuisto (line 2A) - Lauttasaari *extension of Lines 2B/C: Laajasalo - Jollas *extension of Line 2A: Viikki-Myllypuro Planned lines: *if Santahamina Island is given by Defense Forces and constructed into a major residential area: **extension of Line 5: Hevossalmi - Virolaislahti **extension of Line 2A: Suomenlinna - Vallisaari - Santahamina - Kissalampi **new eastern end for Line 2 B or C: Kruunuvuorenranta - Hevossalmi - Kissalampi - Hintholma *extension of Line 4: Vuosaari - Kallahti *a rerouting event: **northern end of 1A and a new route made into Line 7: Vuosaari - Vartiokylä - Myllypuro - Puistola - Veromies **extension of Line 1A: Myllypuro - Kurkimäki *a rerouting event: **a new Line 8(?) would have the northern end of present 2A (Pasila - Viikki) and new track Jätkäsaari - Ruoholahti - Pasila **all lines with number 2''' would have their northern end at the airport, while '''7 would carry on to Korso *parallel tracks for Line 4 to have a fast-speed service stopping only at Suomenoja, Espoo, Jupperi, Pähkinärinne, Martinlaakso, Ylästö, Veromies, Tikkurila, Hakunila, Mellunmäki and Vuosaari Suburban trams There is a suburban tram network in state of planning and construction. Lines under construction: *'Line 400': Pasila - Laakso - Munkkiniemi - Pitäjänmäki - Konala - Malminkartano - Myyrmäki *'Line 550': Westend - Tapiola - Otaniemi - Leppävaara - Pitäjänmäki - Huopalahti - Maunula - Oulunkylä - Viikki - Herttoniemi *'Line 560': Jousenpuisto - Kalevalantie - Munkkiniemi - Veturitie - Metsälä - Käpylä - Oulunkylä Approved lines: *'Line 300': Jupperi - Rajatorpantie - Vihdintie - Veturitie - Ilmalanaukio *'Line 310': Varisto - Pähkinärinne - Rajatorpantie - Vihdintie - Veturitie - Ilmalanaukio *Espoo internal Line 1: Matinkylä - Kilo - Jupperi *Espoo internal Line 2: Matinkylä - Kauniainen - Jorvi *Vantaa internal Line 50: Pähkinärinne - Myyrmäki - Uomatie - Martinlaakso - Kehä III - Veromies Planned lines: *'Line 500': Tapiola - Meilahti - Pasila *'Line 520': Haukilahti - Tapiola - Kalevalantie - Kehä I - Konala - Malminkartano - Kaivoksela *'Line 570': Karhusaari - Kehä I - Itäkeskus *'Line 580': Martinlaakso - Louhela - Myyrmäki - Paloheinä - Malmi - Malmi Airport - Tattariharju - Kurkimäki - Mellunmäki - Vuosaari *Helsinki internal Line 50X/Y: Viikki - Vanhakaupunki - Veturitie - Metsälä - Käpylä - Veräjämäki - Viikki *Helsinki internal Line 99: Itäkeskus - Kontula - Mellunmäki Speculative: *Lauttasaari - Nöykkiö ? *Vuosaari - Itäkeskus - Siilitie - Herttoniemi - Tullisaari - Korkeasaari - Kalasatama ? *Ruskeasanta - Tuusulanväylä - P-Haaga ? *Veromies - Tikkurila Railway Station - Honkanummi ? *Ilmala - Käpylä - Oulunkylä - Pukinmäki - Malmi - Suutarila - Tikkurila - Simonkylä - Ruskeasanta ? Image of current and planned metro lines (black) as well as railways (brown) and high-speed trams (dark blue) Urban trams Main article: Helsinki urban tram system (NC) There is a current network of urban trams (places in bold, streets normally written): *1A: Käpylä railway station - Osmontie - Käpylänaukio - Mäkelänkatu - Sturenkatu - Läntinen/Itäinen Brahenkatu - Läntinen/Itäinen Papinkatu - Neljäs linja - Siltasaarenkatu - Liisankatu - Snellmaninkatu - Kauppatori - Eteläranta - Laivasillankatu - Tehtaankatu - Eira *1B: Pohjolanaukio - Pohjolankatu - Käpylänaukio - same as 1A - Laivasillankatu - Puistokatu - Merikatu - Eiranranta *2A: Diakonissalaitos - Toinen linja - Siltasaarenkatu - Liisankatu - Meritullinkatu - Meritullintori - Kanavakatu - Katajanokka *2B: Viipurinaukio - Porvoonkatu - Sturenkatu - Wallininkatu - Toinen linja - same as 2A - Kanavakatu - Satamakatu - Laivastokatu - Merikasarmi *3A/B: Nordenskiöldinkatu - Viipurinkatu - Porvoonkatu - Läntinen/Itäinen Brahenkatu - Läntinen/Itäinen Papinkatu - Neljäs linja - Siltasaarenkatu - Kaisaniemenkatu - Kaivokatu - Mannerheimintie - Bulevardi - Fredrikinkatu - Laivurinkatu - Tehtaankatu - Laivasillankatu - Eteläranta - Kauppatori - Aleksanterinkatu - Mannerheimintie - Arkadiankatu - Runeberginkatu - Mannerheimintie - Nordenskiöldinkatu *4: Laajalahden valkama - Laajalahdentie - Laajalahden aukio - Munkkiniemen puistotie - Paciuksenkatu - Tukholmankatu - Haartmaninkatu - Topeliuksenkatu - Runeberginkatu - Kampintori - Fredrikinkatu - Ratakatu - Korkeavuorenkatu - Pieni Roobertinkatu - Eteläinen/Pohjoinen Makasiinikatu - Makasiini ship terminal *5V/M: Eira - Merikatu - Puistokatu - Laivasillankatu - Eteläranta - Kauppatori - Meritullintori - Pohjoisranta - Hakaniemen silta - Sörnäisten rantatie - Junatie - Teollisuuskatu - Ratapihantie - Pasilan silta - Pasilankatu - Nordenskiöldinkatu - Stenbäckinkatu - Paasikivenkatu - Kajanuksenkatu - Mechelininkatu - Itämerenkatu - Selkämerenkatu - Laivapojankatu - Hietalahdenlaituri - Hietalahdenkatu - Eira *6: Oulunkylä railway station - Oulunkyläntie - Kunnalliskodintie - Kustaa Vaasan tie - Hämeentie - Siltasaarenkatu - Kaisaniemenkatu - Kaivokatu - Mannerheimintie - Bulevardi - Hietalahdenranta - Laivapojankatu - Selkämerenkatu - Jätkäsaarenlaituri *7V/M: Kauppatori - Snellmaninkatu - Liisankatu - Siltasaarenkatu - Hämeentie - Mäkelänkatu - Kumpulantie - Ratamestarinkatu - Rautatieläisenkatu - Ratapihantie - Pasilan silta - Pasilankatu - Kyllikinportti - Pasilanraitio - Palkkatilanportti - Pasilankatu - Nordenskiöldinkatu - Mannerheimintie - Aleksanterinkatu - Kauppatori *8: Ruoholahdenaukio - Itämerenkatu - Mechelininkatu - Caloniuksenkatu - Runeberginkatu - Helsinginkatu - Hämeentie - Kaj Franckin katu - Arabianranta *9A: Kaartinkaupunki - Fabianinkatu - Aleksanterinkatu - Mikonkatu - Kaisaniemenkatu - Siltasaarenkatu - Porthaninkatu - Torkkelinkatu - Teollisuuskatu - Ratamestarinkatu - Asemapäällikönkatu - Pasilan silta - Pasilankatu - Radiokatu - Ilmala railway station *9B: same as 9a - Pasilankatu - Veturitie - Samsinaukio *10A: Meritori - Neitsytpolku - Kasarmikatu - Punanotkonkatu - Yrjönkatu - Erottajankatu - Mannerheimintie - Korppaanmäentie *10B: same as 10A - Mannerheimintie - Kiskontie *11A: Munkkisaarenlaituri - Munkkisaarenkatu - Eira - Hietalahdenkatu - Ruoholahdenkatu - Malminrinne - Kampintori - Simonkatu - Kaivokatu - Kaisaniemenkatu - Liisankatu - Pohjoisranta - Hakaniemen silta - Sörnäisten rantatie - Hanasaarenkatu - Hanasaarenlaituri - Parrukatu - Sompasaarenkatu - Rorotie - Korkeasaari *11B: same as 11A - Hanasaarenlaituri - Kalasatama - Kalasatamankatu - Kyläsaarenkatu - Kumpula Bus Terminal - Hämeentie - Intiankatu *12: Hietaniemi Beach - Hietaniemenkatu - Mechelininkatu - Arkadiankatu - Mannerheimintie - Aleksanterinkatu - Meritullintori - Pohjoisranta - Hakaniemen silta - Sörnäisten rantatie - Tynnyrintekijänkatu - Sörnäinen Prison There are also new lines under construction or planning: *13 (under construction): Maria Hospital - Rautatienkatu - Runeberginkatu - Helsinginkatu - Sturenkatu - Hämeentie - Haukilahdenkatu - Kyläsaari Park **''Opening 1.5.2009 as Maria Hospital - Paavalin kirkko (...- Helsinginkatu - L/I Brahenkatu - Sturenkatu END)'' **''Sturenkatu new tracks due to be constructed by 1.1.2010, then 13 is skipping L/I Brahenkatu'' **''Haukilahdenkatu new tracks due to be constructed by 1.4.2010, then ready'' *14 (under construction): Meilahti Hospital - Paasikivenkatu - Kajanuksenkatu - Mechelininkatu - Museokatu - Kaisaniemi Park Tunnel - Oikokatu - Siltavuorenranta **''Due to be opened 1.9.2009'' *15 (planned and approved): Salmisaari - Tallberginkatu - Itämerenkatu - Mechelininkatu - Caloniuksenkatu - Runeberginkatu - Museokatu - Kaisaniemi Park Tunnel - Snellmaninkatu - Liisankatu - Pohjoisranta - Hakaniemen silta - Hakaniemenranta **''due to be constructed by 2014'' *16 (planned and approved): Saukonnokka - Saukonlaituri - Laivapojankatu - Kalevankatu - Fredrikinkatu - Kampintori - Runeberginkatu - Helsinginkatu - Vauhtitie - Nordenskiöldinkatu - Savonkatu - Ratapihantie - Rautatieläisenkatu - Jarrumiehenkatu - Mäkelänkatu - Isonniitynkatu - Limingantie **''due to be constructed by 2014'' *17 (planned): Vanhakaupunki - Hämeentie - Sturenkatu - Helsinginkatu - Mäntymäenkatu - Eino Leinon katu - Humalistonkatu - Rajasaarentie - Kajanuksenkatu - Linnankoskenkatu - Paciuksenkatu - Paciuksenkaari - Tilkankatu - Korppaanmäentie - Kytösuontie - Kauppalantie - Huopalahti railway station **''due to be constructed by 2020'' Suburban trains Helsinki is served by a commuter rail system operated by VR. Roads Helsinki is a terminus for several important roads, clockwise: *road 51 to Karjaa *road 1 to Turku *road 120 to Vihti *road 3 to Tampere and Vaasa *road 45 to Tuusula *road 4 to Lahti, Jyväskylä and Oulu *road 7 to Kotka Helsinki has also four roads around it as a hemicircle: *Ring I (road no 101) *Ring II (road no 102) *Ring III (road no 50) *Ring IV (road no 104/152) Also, sometimes the following roads are considered ring roads: *the combination of roads 25 and 55 (Karjaa-Hyvinkää-Mäntsälä-Porvoo) as the outermost ring; *Road 100, which connects roads 1, 3, 45 and 4 near the city center (Ring 0) Category:New Coordinates Category:Settlements